In U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,481 to applicant, a toy windmill and noise maker is disclosed which comprises a frame and handle. The frame rotatably carries a shaft which has a windmill mounted at one end for rotating the shaft. Radially extending paddles are carried by the shaft and these actuate drumsticks that beat upon a metal drum supported by the frame. An endless rubber band is stretched across the two side members of the frame and supports the drumsticks and causes them to strike the drum after they have been released by the paddles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,850 to applicant, the structure of the windmill is disclosed. The windmill is formed from a single square blank. The blank has cuts therein to define the four blades and these blades have integral extensions that are used for curving the blades when the windmill is mounted for rotation. The extensions of two adjacent blades are provided with slots and the extensions of the two remaining blades with tongues for interconnecting the extensions of diagonally opposed blades to hold the blades in concave shape.
While the above described construction of a toy windmill and noise maker device is advantageous, its function in some aspects is not entirely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved toy windmill and noise maker device whose function is improved.